


Moments

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (barely), (but it's really brief), And is a little touch-starved, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Realizations, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Biphobia, M/M, Stress-posting on election night who's with me?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: There's a moment for everything.Or: Dean (and oft times Cas) through the years.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hurrgh. The election is killing me right now so I'm posting fanfic. Enjoy the product of my suffering.

There’s a moment when Dean realizes he likes guys as well as girls. He’s in 10th grade—world literature—ignoring the teacher as she animatedly talks about Hiroshima, and looking for a paper clip.

He had one yesterday—he knows he did, but it’s just _gone,_ and now that he thinks about it, Sam probably took it. _Damnit._ Dean is just about to give up and turn his paper in loose-leaf when someone taps him on the shoulder.

“Paper clip?” The boy who sits behind Dean is leaning over his desk, a paper clip in his hand.

 _Shit; he’s cute,_ Dean thinks as he takes the paper clip. “Thanks.”

That’s it, and it’s not a world-shattering revelation, but it’s there. Dean doesn’t tell anyone though, and after that day he does his best to forget that part of himself. It's not that he thinks it's bad or wrong or anything. Not for other people, anyway. They can do what they want, but Dean can't—not with John breathing down his neck about it.

***

There’s a when moment Dean realizes he likes Cas. Sam had ditched him, and he and Cas were looking for Raphael. Cas holds up his FBI badge—upside down—and Dean’s heart melts.

The rest of the day had gone on largely unaffected by Dean’s sudden realization, and that had been that.

(Except it hadn’t, and taking Cas to that brothel had been Dean trying to prove something. He still isn’t sure what.)

(But, in the end Deant had kept his promise—Cas hadn’t died a virgin—and Dean had been quite satisfied with himself. They never talked about that night again, and sometimes Dean wondered if Cas had chosen to forget it.)

***

There’s a moment when Dean realizes he’s in love with Cas, and it’s when he leaves purgatory without him.

There’s another moment, when Cas comes back from purgatory, which—Dean will leave it at ‘there might have been a _slight_ physical reaction.’ That’s more lust in the moment, but it doesn’t stop Dean from falling deeper into the bottomless pit that is loving Cas.

There’s the time where Cas had been stabbed and is bleeding out. He says he loves Dean, and Dean doesn’t know what to do. But then he says he loves all of them, and Dean tells himself he misread Cas’ words. Cas could never love him, and besides, this isn’t the time.

There are more times, times where Cas stayed when Dean thought he should have left them for dead; times when—for being an angel—Cas seemed remarkably human; and times when he seemed too powerful and inhuman to for Dean to even be worthy of knowing of his existence.

And every time Dean falls deeper in love.

***

And there’s a moment when Dean realizes that Cas loves him back.

Things are calm, and it’s just the two of them. Sam and Eileen had excused themselves a while ago, and Jack is... somewhere. Most likely making another attempt at rewiring Heaven.

Cas—relatively newly-re-fallen—is presently in the middle of devouring his second burger, and Dean is cooking one for himself.

It’s nice, and Dean wishes they could do it more often. They might be able to, now that Chuck is gone and there’s nothing dark and world-ending looming over them. No apocalypses, no wayward angels: just burgers and free time. Dean is so distracted by the fact that there’s nothing to distract him from what he wants that he almost burns the burger, but Cas manages to interrupt his thoughts before it catches on fire.

“Dean?”

Dean quickly flips the burger onto a plate and busies himself with fixing it properly. Cas, now done with his burger, eyes Dean’s hungrily. Dean swears Cas has a bottomless stomach. Maybe he’s making up for all the meals he missed. Maybe both. Regardless, Dean feels the need to guard his burger.

Cas sidles right up to him, discarding his dirty plate next to the sink as he does.

“No way,” Dean says before Cas can even open his mouth. “This one is _mine,_ I can make you another one in a minute but I need to ea—“ He picks up the plate and turns, almost crashing into Cas—who has moved even closer—as he does. “Hey.”

Dean should step back. He should make a joke and step back, that’ll be that, and he can eat his burger.

Dean doesn’t step back, though, and neither does Cas. They’re practically breathing the same air, and even though Dean can feel his heart trying to jump out of his chest, it’s not awkward. “Hey,” he says again, definitely _not_ torn between staring at Cas’ eyes and lips. Cas looks to be fighting a similar battle and Deans stomach does a not-at-all-unpleasant flip. Dean sets his plate back on the counter, and doesn’t look away.

Neither does Cas, and it’s still not uncomfortable. Dean isn’t sure who did what first, but the next thing he knows, Cas is cupping his cheek and his free hand is grabbing one of Deans.

Dean can feel himself leaning into Cas’ hand, and ignores the way his eyes want to close. He can’t remember the last time someone touched him like this, like he was something to be treasured. A little sigh escapes him as Cas’ thumb rubs over his stubble.

“Can I—“ Cas starts.

“Yes.” _I don’t care what you want to do, so long as you keep touching me. Please don’t stop._

Cas kisses him then, and Dean has a split second of panic and another fraction of a second to think he did a _really_ good job seasoning the burgers before he kisses back.

_Finally._

***

And there’s a moment, a little over a year later, when Dean realizes he wants to get married.

(Cas says yes.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated! :D
> 
> <#


End file.
